Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{q - 8}{2q + 7} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 7$ $ -(q - 8) = \dfrac{2q + 7}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(q - 8) = 2q + 7 $ $-2q + 16 = 2q + 7$ $16 = 4q + 7$ $9 = 4q$ $4q = 9$ $q = \dfrac{9}{4}$